Of Laptops and Coffee
by waterlily12
Summary: "Okay, look, it was an accident!" He tried to reason while wiggling out of White's grasp. "I was in a hurry and I didn't look where I was going!" "AND BECAUSE OF THAT, MY LIFE'S WORK AND FREAKING 2,679.99 LAPTOP JUST WENT SIX FEET UNDER!" "I - WHAT? !" He exclaimed, mouth left hanging at the amount and the exact number. He felt like he just dug his own grave. Short random oneshot.


**Uh... I don't know why I wrote it but I like it. It's a oneshot with implied agencyshipping and corruptedshipping.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

It was just a normal day, like always. Faitsu always prefer normal days, where everything is predictable and there were absolutely NO WEIRDNESS involved. One of the perks of being an average wallflower in college, it let her avoid all the unpredictable parties that people throw.

It was during this particular lunch that her quiet days made a sharp turn. She was talking with one of few people that she actually enjoys hanging out with, whose name is White Touko. She was two years Faitsu's senior and majoring in Drama/Threatre and who is currently working on making her own films and plays.

It was going along normally, with Faitsu occasionally helping out with the script that White was currently typing up on her state-of-the-art laptop. Thing was, they really shouldn't have seated themselves on one of the tables outside...

One second they were discussion about the lines in the script, then next, Faitsu saw someone running uncontrollably fast towards their table. What happened after involved spilled coffee, a newly fried laptop, and White screaming her heart out for her prize possession that was now destroyed. Killed. No longer in existence... or so White ranted on before turning to the culprit who was now on the ground due to the collision.

"YOU!" The brunette hissed, pointing an accusing finger at the chestnut-haired man. She then lifted him up by the collar, glaring and shaking the guy when he had no clue what was going on - yet. "LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! YOU JUST KILLED MY LIFE'S WORK! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HAD TO SAVE UP FOR THAT LAPTOP?! AND HOW MUCH DATA THAT JUST WENT DOWN THE DRAIN?!"

"W-White..." Faitsu tried to calm her friend down. She knew her senior to me dramatic - figures, since she was a Drama/Threatre major - but not at this level. Sure she had saved everything on that laptop - three years worth - and that thing cost over $2000 and she was told that she had been saving since the start of high school... okay, maybe it _was_ something to be going over top with.

"U-uh..." The guy managed to say with all the shaking "I-I'm sorry?"

"Sorry? SORRY?!" White roared, tightened her grip as she brought his face closer to hers to show just how furious she was with him. "THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?!"

"Okay, look, it was an accident!" He tried to reason while wiggling out of White's grasp. "I was in a hurry and I didn't look where I was going!"

"AND BECAUSE OF THAT, MY LIFE'S WORK AND FREAKING $2,679.99 LAPTOP JUST WENT SIX FEET UNDER!"

"I - WHAT?!" He exclaimed, mouth left hanging at the amount and the exact number. He felt like he just dug his own grave.

"YOU HEARD ME!" White was still yelling at the top of her lungs while demanding that he pay up.

Faitsu just sweatdropped at the back and forth quarrel between her friend and the stranger about how he should reimburse the damage he dealt. She was so distracted by her effort in calming both of them down so that they wouldn't attract nearly as much attention as they were now that she didn't notice the other person that the man was with.

That is... until she felt something snake around her shoulder, which was followed by a seductive whisper that chilled her to the bones.

"Why don't we leave our friends alone and get to know each other instead?"

Her mind went into a frenzy and she responded with a soft _eep_ but that wasn't the end. It was followed by a resounding punch to the person that was next to her. White and the other guy stopped in favor of gaping at a now flabbergasted Faitsu, who looked as though she seen a ghost when she realized what she had done a split second after the deed.

She intended to turn to the person that she had assaulted to deliver an infinite amount of apologies... if he wasn't already sitting up and laughing it off.

It was then she decided that she must have knocked the guy senseless if he laughed after she had put all of her strength into that punch - which was saying a lot. Faitsu was a black belt in karate in her old days after all.

"Man," The guy with messy spiky hair held with a red visor chuckled, sitting crossed-legged on the ground and rubbing his aching right cheek with his right hand while his left was on his knee. "You have one hell of a punch for a girl."

Faitsu took offense to that, forgetting for the moment that she had just punched the guy. "Says the creeper who suddenly touch me and whispered in my ear!"

"Now, now," He said placately. "I been called many things: a flirt, charmer, womanizer, but never a creeper."

"..." Faitsu decided that she had three choices.

1) Continue with the weird conversation.

2) Apologize and start over.

3) Ignore him and act as though he had never existed.

She took the third. "White, we should leave."

"Wha... wait!" The elder brunette tried to forestall and turned to the guy she was bickering with - or pressing charges against while he was trying to explain himself. "What's your name?"

"Uh... Black Touya...?"

White then quickly took something out of her backpack - knowing that Faitsu was glaring at her impatiently - and forced it into the stranger's hand. "This is my card. It has my contact info on there. You're going to be working for me until you pay off your debt. Send me a text when you get the chance 'kay? Bye!"

Leaving no time for Black to even respond, White proceeded to grabbed her backpack and her broken laptop and left in a rush with an already walking Faitsu. The latter was prudent enough to leave before the other guy could strike another conversation with her.

Black could only stare at the two brunette's retreating backs. "What just happened?"

His friend stood up, chuckling while dusting off the dirt. "Nice one, you just got a girl's contact without even trying. You're getting better."

Black rolled his eyes. "It's not funny, Rakutsu." He then looked down at the card in his hand, finding it to be a business card.

"... White Touko." He mumbled.

"Oh hey," Rakutsu swung an arm around his friend's shoulders. "Mind call her right now and ask for her friend's name for me?"

The elder brow-haired guy gave his junior a odd look. "The girl who just punched you?"

"Yep." He replied with a thumbs-up.

"... Did she render your brain dysfunctional with her fist?"

Rakutsu laughed, then grinned broadly. "Nope. Just my heart." That punch did a number of him, he had to admit. But if falling in love with first punch exists, it was definitely working on him. That girl was _feisty_ despite how her looks.

"You have a weird taste in girls." Black muttered by nevertheless took out his phone... before realizing why he was in a rush. "GAH! WE'RE GOING TO MISS THE RELEASE OF THE NEW POKEMON GAME!"

Rakutsu shook his head in amusement. "The consequences of pulling an all-nighter. Hm... maybe we should pull another one..."


End file.
